


First Time

by hey_connor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_connor/pseuds/hey_connor
Summary: Connor finally has sex with you (the reader)———I’m ‘working from home’ and spent hours writing this. I am truly ashamed.It’s just smut, smut all the way down. I’m sorry for doing this. Skip to part 2 for the main event. I am a bad person.





	First Time

— Part 1: Memory —  
Technically, Connor knew everything about sex. He could tell you any fact or figure you wanted to know. You tried to tease him, detailing everything you wanted to do to him. He reacted as if you’d told him you wanted to have pizza for dinner.

“Of course, whatever you like.”

You understood why. Before deviancy, you felt the same way. You enjoyed the companionship, the closeness, your human’s happiness, but you felt next to nothing. It wasn’t until you woke up that intimacy left you breathless, begging for more. 

And Connor, with that matter-of-fact attitude and those innocent eyes, made you want to scream.

You’d met him in the wake of the revolution, still lost, and shocked by his new-found emotions. You’d seen him scared and sad and angry. He seemed to find you comforting. But as time went on, his nature seemed to be to push feelings aside. 

Being a deviant meant he smiled more, even laughed, indulged his sharp wit and sarcastic tendencies. But underneath, he was still as rational, analytical, and repressed as ever. 

You had fallen for him, hard. You weren’t sure he ‘got’ dating, but he seemed to agree that this was what the two of you were doing. Yet, he still had shown no excitement about getting into bed with you. You kept trying to entice him anyway.

—

“Have you ever even had sex?” You ask. You’d tried your best to tempt him. He barely reacted. Now he smiles, as if to humor you. 

“Yes, of course.”

You grab his arm. You couldn’t help it, you have to know. The memories flood in. 

—

“Connor, take off your clothes.”

A CyberLife employee. You’re not sure who. 

“Turn around.”

“You’re pretty, they did a great job on you.”

Someone high in the ranks of Detroit PD. A CyberLife executive loosening his tie with a hungry expression. Maybe a glimpse, for a moment, of Amanda. All with the authority to give an order that couldn’t be disobeyed.

“Lay down, Connor.”

“Bend over, Connor.”

“You want to know what I’m going to do to you, Connor?”

Always staring at the walls, the ceiling, focused on a single blank point. Feeling nothing. 

“Connor, look at me.”

It’s the executive. He has your feet on his shoulders. 

“Look at me, Connor. I want to see the look on your face when I finish, you fucking freak.”

—

It ends abruptly. Connor rips his arm away from you. He looks so betrayed. His voice is steady and cold. 

“You shouldn’t have accessed my memory without asking permission.”

“Connor, I’m so sorry... I’m so sorry...”

— Part 2: Trust —

You’re sitting on the bed next to him. The good thing about someone so rational is that he doesn’t tend to hold grudges. You apologized for days afterwards. He said it’s alright, I forgive you, I understand why you were curious. 

He agreed to meet you tonight. 

“Connor.”

You’re going to be direct. “Do you want to have sex with me?”

He seems amused by your obsession. 

“I’m happy to assist you with whatever you’d like.”

“But do you want to?”

“Of course, I want you to be happy.” He says, but there’s a flicker of confusion in his brown eyes. 

You move closer to him. Put your arm around his waist, and your hand on his knee. 

“I want to make you feel good.”

“I feel fine, but thank you.”

“I want to touch you, Connor.”

“You already are.” He’s exasperating. 

“I ... I want to touch your dick.”

“Ok.”

You slide your hand up his thigh. Brush your fingers over his crotch, gently stroking. 

He gasps slightly, but his expression is carefully neutral. 

“Can I undress you, Connor?”

“Of... of course. Whatever you like.”

“But what do you like?”

He hesitates.

“...whatever you like.”

You stand, taking his hand and pulling him close to you. You kiss those perfect lips. Elegant neck. Pale throat. 

He never really kisses you back. He just smiles at you when you back away. 

You pull off your T-shirt. He seems confused. 

You push his jacket off his shoulders. Loosen his tie. He’s too sexy with it to get rid of it so soon. 

You unbuckle his belt. You take off yours. 

You unbutton his shirt, finally pull off his tie. Run your hands over his slender body. He watches you. Curious. 

You unbutton his pants, and hesitate. 

“Are you ok?”

“Yes, I feel fine.”

— Part 3: Experience --  
He’s naked on the bed in front of you. It’s so hard to go slow.

He’s looking at you with those eyes. His arousal is showing between his legs.

You lay down on top of him, pressing your lips to his. You feel his legs tightening around your waist. He reaches up, holding your shoulders as you kiss him.

It’s time. You move down his body, kissing his collarbone, his chest, his stomach.

You hold up two fingers and a bottle of lube.

“Are you ready?”

And for the first time,

staring back at you,

hungrily,

instead of “Of course, whatever you want”,

He says,

“Yes.”

You press into him, feeling him tense around your fingers. He gasps. You watch his hands grip the sheets.

You go slowly. Gently stretching and probing.

He relaxes somewhat, his breathing getting heavier.

You push deeper, stroking with both fingers.

He’s panting now. His knees are trembling. He’s not looking at you, eyes closed, fingers twisted into the sheets.

You withdraw your fingers. You don’t want it to be over too soon.

He opens his eyes.

“Why did you stop?”

His hair is disheveled. He’s propped up on his elbows. You want him.

You gesture toward yourself. You’ve definitely got it up. 

“I thought you might want something more substantial.”

You’ve never seen Connor speechless before. 

—

He’s kneeling in front of you. You run your hands over his lithe body, and settle them onto his hips. 

“Wait.” He looks back, not quite making eye contact. 

You wait. 

“Please be gentle.”

You smile. “Of course.”

He grabs the headboard as you slowly push into him. His knuckles are white. You put your arms around him and kiss his back. 

“Are you ok?”

His grip loosens slightly.

“Keep going.”

Again, you start slow. Going a little deeper with each thrust. You grind your hips against him. 

He’s panting again. You feel his body trembling. You have to focus on something else, you’re so close and you want to climax together. 

You reach down and tease him. Stroking and squeezing as you grind against him. He gasps. 

“I feel... I don’t know what I feel...”

You move your hands back to his hips. 

“It’s ok. Just relax, enjoy it.”

You thrust into him as deep as you can. He almost screams. His whole body shudders. You feel him tighten around you. An instant later, you climax too. 

You put your arms around him, your cheek pressed to his back. You can hear his heartbeat. You’re both panting and spent. You could stay like this forever. 

—

You disentangle yourselves.

Connor is so shy now. 

You drape the bed sheet over his shoulders and he pulls it around himself. You flop onto your back next to him, still catching your breath. 

You’ve never seen him like this. Those huge brown eyes are alive, not stoic, analytical, closed off. He’s biting his lip, fighting a smile. 

“How... how did you do that? What was that?”

You push yourself up on one elbow. You reach for his hand. He’s shakily holding the sheet. 

“You’re free. Your body is yours, it’s for you to enjoy. No one else, not without your permission.”

He’s staring. You think he might cry.

“Come here.” You gesture to the bed next to you. 

He curls up, his back to you. You put your arms around him. Feel him still trembling. Feel his heartbeat. The warmth of his body. 

There’s silence, and just the two of you, alone together. You don’t want it to end.

Eventually, Connor speaks:

“Want to go again?”

—


End file.
